Resonant induction wireless charging makes use of an air core transformer consisting of two concentric coils displaced along a common coil axis. Transformer coupling coefficient and wireless power transfer efficiency is degraded if the primary and secondary coils are not axially aligned. For vehicle wireless charging this means some provision must be made so that the vehicle parking position is precise and repeatable in order to ensure coil axial alignment. The present invention is directed to such an apparatus and method.